


Unrequited

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Dude That's My Ghost!
Genre: Angst, Gen, Love Confessions, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 01:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12807057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: The thing is, Billy already knew that Spencer didn't feel the same.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a post about Billy having an unrequited crush on Spencer and... Yeah...

Can a rejection that hasn't happened yet hurt?

Billy ponders this, watching as Spencer works on another video. After he thinks for a bit, he decides that it's not the rejection - it's more that he's anticipating the rejection, and that's what hurts. The fact that he knows, is anticipating, rejection.

It occurs to him that he could back out, but he pushes it to the back of his mind. Bros don't keep secrets from bros.

As soon as Spencer stands, done with his video, Billy speaks up, "Yo, Spence? Can I tell you something?"

Spencer looks over at Billy, with a tired but satisfied smile. "Sure, bro, but make it quick. I'm gonna crash soon."

"I'm in love with you."

Spencer freezes, stares at Billy in shock. And, god damn it all, Spencer looks a little scared. Billy can't blame him, he knows what he's like when he doesn't get his way. But this one time is different, and he gives Spencer a sad smile to assure him of that. "And I know you don't feel the same. But I thought you'd like to know, you know? Can't keep a secret from you, brojangles."

Spencer forces out a laugh. "Y-yeah," he says, but Billy's not sure what he means. Probably just affirming that he doesn't feel the same.

Billy sighs. "Okay, well... G'night," he says. And Spencer nods absently, going over to get dressed for bed almost robotically.

Billy leaves when Spencer isn't looking. Tomorrow, he'll act like nothing happened. But tonight, he needs a good cry alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning to add on to this, but I wanted to show more of Spencer's view on Billy's feelings.

Spencer almost feels bad for Billy.

He can't help it - the guy is so in love with himself. And then suddenly he's told that Billy loves him? It's jarring.

Things have gone back to normal after Billy's confession, but it's always in the back of Spencer's mind. Every time Billy hugs him, kisses his cheek, calls him 'bro' or some variation of it, it's there. Billy loves him.

Finally, Spencer has to bring it up.

"You love me, huh?"

It's not a question. Billy pauses in his gaming, looks over at Spencer.

"Yeah," he says. Softly. "I do. I love you more than I love myself."

That sends a jolt through Spencer that he's not sure how to interpret, so he ignores it.

Spencer smiles bitterly over at Billy. "When you say it like that, I feel bad for not feeling the same."

Billy waves a hand, dismisses it. "Don't. I just like seeing you happy and being around you. As long as I can have those, I'm happy."

It's strange, Spencer can't help but think. When Billy wants something, usually, he gets it. He demands to have it whether he's actually able to have it or not, and he'll throw tantrums until he's allowed to have it, or until he moves on to something else.

But Billy's calmness, his willingness to let Spencer go, shows Spencer how deeply he truly cares for and loves Spencer.

Spencer really, really feels bad that he doesn't feel the same.


End file.
